City of Pillars
Karak Eight Peaks, '''originally known as Vala-Azril-Ungol''' ("Queen of the Silver Depths"), now known to the Skavens as The City of Pillars, was formerly one of the greatest kingdoms ever created by the Dwarfs of the Golden Age, rivaling even the Capital city of Karaz-A-Karak in terms of sheer power, wealth, and beauty. For many generations, the city endured throughout the ages, and no army in the surface world has ever been able to penetrate the eight mighty peaks that are the domains of this city. The kingdom in question lies at the middle of a bowl-like ring of mountains, each of which has 8 peaks, hence the name Eight Peaks. The city holds claim to all Eight of the Peaks that surronds their city. Each even has its own name, starting from Carag Zilfin,'' Carag Yar'', Carag Nar ''and the Silverhorn peaks that guard the eastern mountains, whilst ''Carag Lhune, Carag Rhyn, Carag Nar and the White Lady guards the western approach. The upper citadel of the city lies at the surface, situated at the bottom of a small valley that encompasses the interior of the Eight Peaks. From here, a mighty citadel lies at the centermost of the valley, but just like the tip of the iceburg, the majority of the citys granduor lies beneath the earth itself. From below, the vast majority of the entire city is carved from the very rock itself. Beyond the great plazas and halls of kingship, lay a network of mines and tunnels that stretch out for miles upon miles around. Karak Eight Peaks have been credited for having the largest network of mines in the entire Karaz Ankor, and have been known to hold an enormous abundance of valuable metal and jewels beyond counting. Such wealth and prosperity was founded beneath the earth, and no Dwarf have ever felt happier during this time. But, it was within the very depths of the world that the city's doom truely lies. Whilst armies will plague the surface world for all eternity, no Dwarf have ever felt so secure then the confort of the earth. Out of the darkness, a new enemy arises, and from now till the end of time itself, the people of the Dwarfen Empire of Karaz Ankor will forever face the endless onslaught of the Glorious realm of the Skaven Under-Empire. History It is unknown during what year the Dwarfs first built the city of Karak Eight Peaks. All that is known was that the creation began sometime during the greatest time of its people. Many called this time the Golden Age, where both Elf and Dwarf lived in peaceful co-existence; trading, aiding, and fighting alongside one another as they fought against the darkness that tried to engulf the world during the First and Second Chaos Incursion. It wasn't after many centuries have past that tension between the two races began to appear. Dark Elf raiders posing as High Elves began to attack Dwarven settlements and caravans indiscriminately, forcing the High King himself to send emissaries towards the Phoenix King in order to account for these atrocities. But the Phoenix King of that age was a young and foolish ruler, and his actions eventually started one of the greatest wars ever fought between the two races. The War of the Ancients was the name given to this time of constant warfare, where millions of Dwarfs and Elves fought each other for the pitiful actions of the few. Karak Eight Peaks was one of the many participants of the war. The Dwarves of the Eight Peaks drove their former allies out of their forested realms around their city, but their actions only hasten their own demise as commerce and trade between these two races was the high-point of both races wealth, and with the war dragging on for a few more years, it took an untold number of wealth and Dwarven lives before the death of the Phoenix King marked the end of this grueling fighting. But there was no victory celebration for the Kingdoms of the Dwarves, for not just a moment after their triumph, volcanic activities began to roar to life in the east, and the mountains began to buckle as an unprecedented phenomenon shook the world. In the east, the volcano's belched ash and rock, covering the lands in a blanket of destruction and ruin. The Dwarfs of Eight Peaks hide in their homes, weathering through this thunderous storm, unaware of the true danger the''' Time of Woe''' has given towards their people. With the sudden decimation, the Gobliod race began to migrate in the hundreds of thousands westward until finally they reached the borders of Karaz Ankor itself. Eventually the Goblin Wars erupted and plunged the Dwarven Kingdoms into Chaos. Karak Eight Peaks held firm however, for no army could ever past the formidable defenses they have erected within the surface of their realm. But it was not just the Greenskins that came to wreck havoc amongst the Dwarfs. The sinister Skavens have erupted from the lower depths and began to systematically attack and occupy numerous mining networks and minor holds all around the World Edge Mountain. Using the great Under-Way as a means of transport, the Skavens were able to quickly and efficiently located and attack all the major Strongholds held by the Dwarfs. It soon became apparent that the Skaven were also intended to charge headlong into the walls of the Eight Peaks itself. The War of Eight Peaks ( -701 to -513 IC) Although forced to relinquish many settlements and minor strongholds, no Dwarf in their right mind would ever imagined losing the glorious kingdom of Karak Eight Peaks -- one of the largest and most powerful of the Dwarven kingdoms, with one of the largest network of mines and tunnels in all of Karak Ankor to the Skaven menace. By the time a Skaven force was sent towards Karak Eight Peaks to mine several tunnels for the Skaven to use, the Skaven have found that the Dwarves have changed their style of underground warfare to counter their efforts. With full awareness of the Skaven threat, the Dwarves began to mobilize their forces to counter each new threat the ratmen posed. Soon invasions that were sent underground were faced with sturdy resistance as the tunnels and hallways of the Dwarves were littered with death-traps and matchless Runesmith-produced arms and armour. With typical Dwarfen precision, the Dwarves of Eight Peaks began to use heavily armored units of Dwarven warriors called "Ironbreakers" to regularly patrol or guard the narrow passages beneath the hold, where the Skaven numbers become indecisive. Those Skaven forces that managed to bypass these patrols and tunnel their way into the upper levels were soon faced with a firing line of Dwarven riflemen, handns, and cannon batteries, mowing down the Skaven with a merciless barrage. A vast amount of Skaven blood was spent for every inch of ground they take from the Dwarves, but for every level they control, yet around each new bend could be found another well-protected stronghold. Unable to overcome such formidable defenses, the Warlord clans sought the guidance of the Council of Thirteen to aid in their efforts. The planning took nearly ten-generations before completion, but it guaranteed success and full control of the kingdom. The first step in the plan was to convince the local Orc tribes to stop fighting each other long enough for them to assault the Dwarves on the surface. The second step would involve slowly poisoning the Dwarves sewers and wells with warpstone fragments. This took time to build up the toxins slowly, but over the following months the Dwarfs began to grow weakened, their bodies straining to fight against the corruption within them. In the next step, the clans would purchase Giant Rats from Clan Moulder to launch sudden surprise attacks against the now weakened Dwarfs. But it would be the weaponry of Clan Skyre that made the decisive difference within the war. The powerful but portable Warpfire Thrower was capable of melting and punching through the gromril-reinforced gates of the hold, and as a result had no problems blasting the Dwarven shieldwalls that form in front of such barriers. The Dwarves began to gave ground, but still they were determine to hold out and kill as many of these vermin as they possible can. It was during the fighting that the Warlock-Engineers of Clan Skyre began to first deploy their newest and most deadliest of experiments. Called the poisoned wind, this orb of glass has the capability to ensure a deadly gas attack that proved highly lethal to all that breath it. Neither armor nor stout determination could combat the fumes, and soon many Dwarfs, both mighty warriors and unrivaled artisans alike, died agonizing death in the pitch blackness beneath the world. After well over a century and a half of bitter and constant warfare, the last few hundred Dwarfs fled the sacred city, and the Warlord clans have finally taken the City of Pillars. Present (2521 IC) After the Skaven victory over the Dwarves, the Greenskins on the surface has breached the defenses and claimed the upper levels of the city for themselves. In response, the Warlord Clans did battle against the Greenskins. Wishing to keep the hold for themselves, the Skaven clans began to engage another fruitless war against the Greenskin tribes inhabiting the upper levels of the peaks. After a climatic battle in the ceremonial halls of the western quarter of the city, Clan Mors -- the most powerful of the Warlord clan that was leading the Invasion of Eight Peaks -- has collapse the vaulted roof of the city, sealing off the Greenskin tribes from the more desirable levels and simultaneously crushing Warlord clan Gritak and several other rival clans in the process, leaving Eight Peaks in the possession of Clan Mors. Shortly after their success, the Council of Thirteen have approved of the clans claim to make the lower depths of the City of Pillars as their main stronghold. After several centuries have past, several expeditions have been made to retake the city or recover some of its lost relics, and thanks to the fame of the city and its riches some were even humans from the Old World. Most of these adventurers never returned. The most recent attempt was made by Belegar who lead the descendants of the clans that once ruled the city, numbering around 500 Dwarven warriors. Belegar and his Dwarfs have gained a foothold in the city, the Dwarfs largely confined to the surface and upper levels of the city that they grimly held on, despite being under a near-continuous siege. Slowly they found and seal off the tunnels which the Goblins and Skaven used to breach the city, as well as walling off areas too poisoned by Chaos to be reclaimed. It was visited by the adventurers Overview Since the city's downfall, much of the city is in a state of disrepair. Walls and ceilings would often crumble down, and statues of long-forgotten heroes are smeared from the age of time. If one seeks to enter the lower depths, he must enter the citadel located at the surface valley. Though Dwarfs occupy this section of the city, some parts of the citadel is still infested with small pockets of Goblins that have managed to stay hidden, and with the lack of troops avaliable, the Dwarves weren't able to flush them out. Once one walks deeper into the citadel, one would find a huge doorway gaped into the side of the mountain that the citadel occupies. Above it, rising from the rock, was a great window cut through the stone. The window was roofed with red-slates tiles, many of which had fallen in. This area is known as the Silvergate, the gateway into the lower levels. The Silverway runs to the Upper Granaries and the Long Stairs. In the corridors leading towards the Upper Granaries, one would see several openings branching out to other areas of the city. Most however are blocked, as the Dwarves block off areas that couldn't be reclaim by the Greenskins. Once past the Silverway one would enter a hallway as large as the Koenigspark in Altdorf. The ceilings are lit by glowing stones used by the Dwarves as an exhaustible source of light This area of the city is called the Sqaure of Merscha, where a small regiment of Dwarves have managed to hold off against a horde of Goblin a hundred times their numbers. Further one, the passages would branch out other sections of the city. This area is heavily infested by Greenskin tribes warring with one-another for distinct sections of the city. The Skavens however claim the lower levels of the city, having only taking vital sections of the upper city whilst caving in the Greenskins out of their territory. Source *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) pg 26 - 28'' *''Warhammer Armies: Dwarf (7th Edition) pg 60'' *''Gotrek and Felix: Trollslayer (novel)'' Category:Skaven Category:Cities Category:Dwarfs Category:Old World